dalkospediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wacuin (CCW)
One half of the Personal Union of Wacuin & the Indrissey, a proud but impoverished agrarian Kingdom struggling to transform its feudal structure while keeping its ancient traditions. Wacuin, a major Celthestan cultural zone, is the proud leader of the Celthestan West—once an unrivaled state in culture and productivity, still the banner bearer of Ingarian optimism and Dory self-awareness. Despite a ballooning sense of nationalism, the realm remains a patchwork of local entities and identities that run much deeper than this list. Wacuin is the center of the Andinot denomination of the Ingarian Church. Middlefall Land of the Vair, Gentleman’s Country Settled by the wealthy and noble Vair, the first settlers arrived from Midland, Middlefall (or Middlefell) is Celtheste’s oldest society and most entrenched in its wealth even as that wealth rapidly dwindles. Wide plantation estates sit in decay, or have been bought out by large companies, or have been divided up into housing blocks for artists and immigrants. Meanwhile, the old families repaint their facades and paste up new wallpapers, move in with relatives, occupy the cold stone castles of their ancestors, and hope their blue blood warms by the hearth. But they will hold fast. Trust in institutions is what binds them together—the old, unspoken respect for timetables and scaffolds of civilized society. It is what built them and, they believe, it is what will save them. Note: The region's capitol and the seat of the whole kingdom is Coravaal. Second Spring Guardian of the West, Old Nell Second Spring hasn’t been the capital of a sovereign state for centuries but it’s never lost its status as the preeminent city of the west; not for its grandness, though it is grand in its own conservative way; not for its might, as it has been notoriously un-imperial; but for its steadfastness. It is a slow and deliberate thinker. It chooses allies carefully and seldom makes an enemy. It has been a friend to all in need, but never a warm one. In all this, the people of Second Spring are not ruled by compassion, but duty. When the West falls apart, it is the Aneledes who set up camps outside the city for people to flee to. When the world is turning in violent change, the Aneledes keep their ways. Which is not to say that Second Spring never changes. In fact, seconders would say the true spirit of Celtheste lives here. For while Castra throws away new ideas as quickly as it invents them, the best dreams come to rest here on the river Luca, living out their days in peace. Note: the informal but widespread demonym for anything to do with Second Spring is Aneledeu, after the city's unofficial Wacunuese name, Aneleda. Aruno-Bracala The Dory Plains, Red on the River (Aruno) The heartland of Dory cultural revival is rolling plains and wide rivers; golden stalks and red soil. Its cities are old and compact. Life is clean and beautiful—and well ordered. Every citizen has their role—a painstakingly defined one, with not just duties, but accents, registers, clothing, mannerisms, and neighborhoods to go with them. They spend most of their childhood and youth searching for their role: consulting holy texts, passing exams, attending interviews. So Bracalans become obsessed with purpose, not just in terms of their place in the community, but in the world at large. Perhaps this is how they began to think about their little utopia, of bringing its enlightenment to the rest of the world. Note: Major cities include Aruno and Bracael Vernobles-Hyala The Fragile Country, the Watch (Vernobles) The Brittlers, or Brittlefolk, never wanted to leave Midland, so they settled as far to the west as they could. Came through the mountains from the sea and set down right away among the crags and brambles and rushing streams. They value silence and solitude, and nurse a refined fragility, like mountain hares who perch still on a cliff face, waiting for predators to pass. Its capital, Vernobles, once a powerful city state, is now well into its retirement—to the great relief of the valley folk. Now the mountain fortress watches quietly over the western pass, moss collecting on its balustrades, grass between its cobblestones. Troise (Troyse) The Lost Kune, the Cursed Kune For a thousand years this place was a secret. A lost fairy kune, a refuge of half breeds and disgraced family lines. Humans fleeing from various wars and disasters have found homes here in the mountains, too. And so a unique, hodge-podge existence has formed in these half collapsed ballrooms and high-altitude gutters. Discovered and annexed less than 30 years ago. Since then, they have been deemed rowdy, shameless, and dangerous by Celthestan society—studied and experimented on. The Dirt-Faye, they have been called, and as more and more races come into contact, the world is starting to turn its attention towards this strange and special place. Category:Cultural Zones CCW